Dragon Ball Z, New Saga: Saikyo's revenge
by Gokussj173
Summary: Broly's son has come to earth to avenge his father. Read how the Z fighters defeat Broly's son in this story...


Planet Dà is a highly advanced technological planet, in which the Mottomo Osoroshis live. Its farthest planet is the earth.  
Mottomo Osoroshi is a powerful, highly advanced race. Just like the Tuffles. But Mottomo Osoroshis are stronger than the Saiyans and higher advanced than the Tuffles. And their planet is highly fertile and rich land. Their nature is very gentle and helpful. Byuti, a female Mottomo Osoroshi is the queen of the Planet. Everything runs by her commands. She is the owner of great wisdom and honour….  
20-30 years ago, When Broly the legendary Super Saiyan was nearly destroyed by the collective might of the remaining Saiyans and their descendants, his half dead body was floating across the Universe… Then it bashed against a space pod in which was the Queen Byuti. Then Queen Byuti saw Broly and fell for him. She took Broly with her. The Mottomo Osoroshi aided Broly and when Broly woke up from his deep sleep…. "Agghh, Who-who am I? Wh-where am I?!" asked Broly. "I think he lost his memory." Said Byuti. "This tail, is he a Saiyan?" "Her Majesty, his blood, his tail, his power level everything says that he's a Saiyan. And his power level, it-it is-is…" mumbles the doctor. "What, what?! Spit it out!" cries the Queen. "It is more than our strongest fighters." Says the doctor. The Queen was totally astonished and surprised to hear what the doctor said. "What?!" says Byuti, "Soldier, he's our new guest. Take him to the guest house." "Yes, ma'am." Says the soldier. Then they took great care of Broly and as they don't know the Saiyan's name, the Queen named him Yasashi Otoko.

Broly had totally lost his memory. To regain his memory the queen and her followers tried many times, but in vein….. 

(5 years after the battle with Omega Shenron)  
The battle with Omega Shenron has made the Z fighters more powerful than ever. In these 5 years, all the Z fighters trained very hardly. They have gathered all the seven Dragon Balls. But they didn't use it. They hid them somewhere so that they can use them when needed.  
Now in the present days the Saiyans Goku, Vegeta and their family are living a cheerful time as there are no threats upon the earth. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin, 18, Chi Chi, Bulma, Pan, Bulla, Trunks and Goten are on a picnic near the mountains. :P Piccolo has gone out of the country for some work. :P

It's noon and Bulla and Pan are cooking. Goku, Vegeta and their sons are playing. Bulma and Chi Chi are quarrelling! And 18 is having fresh air with Krillin. Suddenly they all hear a huge crash in the mountains. "Hey! What was that?" shrieks Goku. "Tch, I can sense huge power levels up ahead! Everybody be alert!" warns Vegeta. "I can sense about 20 to 30 power levels. One of them is very huge and I can also sense evil in it." says Goku. "Let's check it out, guys" says Krillin. "Yeah, let's go. Girls stay here. We'll check it out." Says Gohan. Goku, Vegeta, their sons and Krillin goes to the mountains to check. They investigate and find out that a huge space ship has crashed on the earth. A tall, handsome and tuff guy with a tail comes out of the damaged space ship. His hair's black and long, eyes are blue, muscles are really big, tall as a coconut tree, wearing a blue jacket and white pants like Broly. "My name is Saikyo." Says the guy, "We are extremely sorry for the troubles we caused you. There's some problem in our space ship so it crashed in your planet. We were flying around the universe." "No problem. So how long will it take to repair this space ship?" asks Gohan. "Sir, the ship is completely destroyed and its engine is dead meat. And it will take 2 to 3 months to build a new space ship." Informs a soldier to Saikyo. "No problem, meanwhile you can stay with us." Says Goku. "What!? Kakarot what did you say? These unknown aliens will stay with us?! No! No! They can be dangerous!" Shrieks Vegeta. Saikyo becomes a little nervous after hearing "Kakarot". "Kakarot?!" asks Saikyo. "Umm, aah, actually I'm Goku. He calls me Kakarot. Why are _you_ so nervous?" Explains Goku. "Ah, no Kakarot is a Saiyan name." says Saikyo. "How do you know that it is a Saiyan name!?" asks Vegeta. "A-ah the whole universe knows it." Says Saikyo. "The whole universe knows that the Saiyan race was completely destroyed many years ago. And no one even remembers about it…" says Vegeta. "Oh c'mon, Vegeta, stop it. They are our guests. We shouldn't treat them like this." Says Goku, "Okay so how many guests do we have here, Mr. Saikyo?" "30 people." Says Saikyo. "What?! 30 aliens in our house!" moans Vegeta. "Stop it, dad!" Trunks stops Vegeta. "Hmph, pathetic fools!" crie_s _Vegeta. "They won't stay in our house they'll stay in a tent." Says Trunks. Goten whispers in Trunks ears, "Hey, Trunks why's your dad's mood so bad all the time?!" Trunks whispers as a reply, "I… Don't… Know!" All the people come out of the space ship and greet the Z fighters. The Z fighters take the visitors to their houses and build 30 tents. Goten and Trunks went to their moms and inform them about the aliens…  
The next day, all the aliens and Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and trunks, Goten were chatting.  
Saikyo: I am a Mottomo Osoroshi. All of us.  
Goku: What is Motto or whatever?  
Saikyo: Mottomo Osoroshi, it's a race. Just like human beings and Saiyans.  
Goku: Oh I see. Mottomo Osoroshi… Well, we're Saiyans. Except our wives.  
Saikyo: Oh! Why'd you marry humans and why did you come to earth?  
Goku: Ah! It's a lo-ong story. Well, my real name is Kakarot.  
(Just then Vegeta notices Saikyo's tail)  
Vegeta: (Agh, he has a tail, ho-how?!) Hey how do you have a tail?! No other race has tails.  
Saikyo: Well umm. That's a long and embarrassing story.  
Vegeta: Spit it! I wanna know it… Because only Saiyans have tails.  
Goku: Oh c'mon, Vegeta give him a rest!  
Saikyo: (Very angrily) Okay, if you wanna know it, then listen; (very quickly) an ape slept with my mom and the result was _ME_!  
Vegeta: Ah hahahahaha! Haaahahaha!  
Goku: (giggles) Ve-vegeta stop….Ah hahahahaha.  
Vegeta: Okay okay, enough I don't wanna listen it anymore. HAHAHAHAHA!  
Saikyo: (Very sadly) that's why I didn't wanted to _spit _it out!  
Goku: (giggles) so where's your home planet?  
Saikyo: Our home world is Planet Dà. A highly advanced technological and highly fertile planet. It is a very beautiful planet. It is as big as the Yoki Bi.  
Gohan: Yoki Bi?!  
Saikyo: Yes, Yoki Bi. (Pointing at the sun) That star is called Yoki Bi in our language.  
Trunks: You call that Yoki Bi? We call it, the sun…  
Gohan: Can you fight, Saikyo?  
Saikyo: I can fight better than a super Saiyan!  
Gohan: (Secret laughs) Hahaha! Nice joke. Wow you also know about the Super Saiyans?  
Saikyo: I've heard about them. I hear that Super Saiyans are much stronger than normal Saiyans.  
Gohan: That's right. They _**are**_ stronger! Okay tell more about your planet and race.  
Saikyo: Sure… A planet called Sutan, was destroyed by a race called Tuffle. But a new Planet Sutan was created. Later it was named as Planet Dà. It also has a queen, Byuti. And I am Saikyo-  
Vegeta: We all know that…  
Saikyo: Her son, the Prince of all Mottomo Osoroshis. Short form M.O.  
Vegeta: What!? Y-you, a pr-prince?!  
Saikyo: (Proudly) Yes, I'm the Prince!  
Trunks: Wow! My dad's a prince too! The proud Prince of all the Saiyans.  
Saikyo: Really, guys you didn't told me that before! Wow! Cool Vegeta.  
Vegeta: (Secretly smiles)  
Bulma: (from far) Guys! Food's ready!  
All except Vegeta: Ah, I'm very hungry!  
Vegeta: Hmph, fools!  
Then all the aliens and the Z fighters goes to eat.

The spend a cheerful with the Z fighters. One night when Saikyo was going to sleep, just then a soldier came to him.  
Soldier: Sir, don't take it as an offence but it has been a month and we couldn't do anything! And they've all the seven Dragon Balls. When will we use these to revive your father?  
Saikyo: Shut up! Someone will listen. And yes, we've just came here, dude. I just wanted to earn some of their foolish faith. You guys train and prepare yourselves…  
Soldier: Yes, sir! But they are weak we can kill them in a jiffy. No one is as strong as you.  
Saikyo: No, no, no! You're making a mistake. They are not _that_ weak. They've nearly killed my dad. And do you know what that means? My dad, the legendary super Saiyan. Okay now go if anyone hears us, it will be a problem.  
Soldier: Yes, sir!  
Saikyo: And do you know what? I've starting to like them… They are really good people.  
Soldier: But, sir, you promised your dad that you will-  
Saikyo: I know, I know. But I don't know why they tried to kill my dad. They are very good and kind people. But! I'm going to avenge my dad and fulfil my promise! … Okay good night.  
Soldier: Good night, sir.

The next day Saikyo secretly sends some of his men to exterminate the cities.  
Saikyo: Soldiers, we have rested for a month and we've got information that they've got what we need. And now it's time to start our real mission…..  
All soldiers: YES SIR!  
Saikyo: Good, now team A, go to the west and team B go to the south! And Team Delta will stay here, with me. And yeah, be quite. Nobody should know that who've done it. Is that clear?!  
All soldiers: YES SIR!  
Saikyo: Now go!  
20 have gone to execute their secret mission. 

What is their mission? Is it an evil threat upon the earth again?

A destruction has started in the West and South cities. Everything is blasting. Goku, Pan, Gohan and Goten goes to the West and Vegeta, Trunks and Bulla goes to the South to pull up what's happening and why?  
Goku, Gohan and Goten reached their destination and see that 10 intruders completely concealed under clothes are doing it. They fight and defeat the intruders and perceive that they are the . All the are dead except only one.  
Goku: You traitors! We helped you and you are destroying our cities! WHY?!  
Survivor M.O: Agh! Agghhh! We we-we a-are hr-here here t-t-to… (And dies)  
Goku: C'mon, c'mon tell me! … Oh shit!  
On the other hand, Vegeta and the others reach the South and perceive that they are the same .  
"I knew it! They were behind this." Says Vegeta, "Here I come traitors!" And Vegeta rushes to the and fights them. And Trunks also rushes into the fight and defeats all the . Vegeta grabs one of the .  
Vegeta: Who the hell are you!? Why did you come to earth?!  
M.O: Agghhh! I-I ca-can't tell y-y-you th-that!  
(Vegeta punches the M.O hardly)  
Vegeta: Tell me, you freak!  
M.O: Aghhhh! Aah! I-I-I c-can't. (And slowly dies)  
(Vegeta throws the dead M.O into a building hardly and the building collapses on to the dead M.O.)  
Vegeta: Hmph! You don't need to tell me. I'll just kill that traitor, Saikyo.  
Trunks: Dad, I never thought that they would cheat us like this!  
Vegeta: I understood it when I first saw that cheater! Now let's go get Kakarot.  
Trunks: Yeah, yeah, let's go.

Now, Vegeta with his son and daughter meet Goku and his sons and his granddaughter in the West city.  
Vegeta: You fool Kakarot! I told you before not to keep these aliens with us. But who cares!? Now pay!  
Goku: I just helped them I didn't thought that they would cheat us like this. I'm really…  
Vegeta: Okay, okay now stop. These guys were very strong. I wonder how high Saikyo's power level is. And all this happened because of you, Kakarot!  
Gohan: Both of you, stop! Now let's go beat the hell out of that traitor.  
Trunks: Yes! It'll feel good…  
Pan: Grandpa and Vegeta always fight each other. I don't like that at all.

Goku, Vegeta and their sons and daughter and pan visit their homes to check if anything is wrong… And they see that their homes are totally messed up and Bulma, Chi Chi, Krillin and 18 are missing. And there's something written on the wall, "If you want your family and friends back, then give us the Dragon Balls. We know the Balls are with you. And only Kakarot will come to where our ship crashed….. With the Balls!"  
Goku: Oh man!  
Trunks: They want the Dragon Balls.  
Gohan: Oh shit! And dad, don't go alone.  
Goku: No, I must!  
Goten: We won't give them the Dragon Balls!  
Vegeta: Shut up, kid! They are more important than the Dragon Balls.  
Bulla: Ooooh, it's the first time I saw dad caring about others!  
Vegeta: Hmph!  
Trunks: No sis, dad once sacrificed himself for us!  
Bulla: You're kidding me!  
Goten: No, that's absolutely true, Bulla. But, Vegeta did sacrifice himself but was totally in drain. Hahahaha!  
Vegeta: Hey you little brats! Shut up!  
Goku: (Giggles) Okay that's enough. Now I'll go get the Balls and reach the mountains.  
Gohan: But da-ad. You don't-  
Goku: I'm going.  
Gohan: Aahh!  
Goku gets the Balls and starts his journey to the Mountains. He reaches the place where the space ship crashed. And perceives that Saikyo and his remaining men were waiting for Goku. Bulma, Chi Chi, 18 and Krillin are tied up in the mountains. The remaining are guarding them.  
Saikyo: So, Kakarot, have you got the Dragon Balls?  
Goku: Why're you doing this?!  
Saikyo: Did you get… the Balls!?  
Goku: Yes, I got it. But why do you want these Balls.  
Saikyo: Mind your own business and give me the bloody Balls!  
Goku: No, first tell me why do you want these?!  
(Saikyo teleports right in front of Goku and keeps his hand on Goku's shoulder)  
Saikyo: Brother…  
Goku: (Kch! he's faster than I thought. I couldn't even see him.)  
Saikyo: You Saiyans are really freaky. Okay I'll tell you everything before you die! Many years ago, a Saiyan was beaten to a pulp! And his body was floating and floating in the vast universe, then suddenly it bashed against a space pod. In it was the Queen Byuti. Then she took the body with her to her planet and aided the Saiyan and after many days at last the Saiyan came back. But unfortunately he had lost his memory. He didn't even know his name so Byuti named him Yasashi Otoko. The scientists tested his blood and got to know that he's a Saiyan, a legendary super Saiyan. And the injuries he got from the other Saiyans who beat him into pulp, is really bad. It hit my father's heart and kidney so he can be alive only for some years.  
Goku: WHAT?! L-legendary super Saiyan!  
Saikyo: Yes, then the queen married him.  
Goku: But you said that mom slept with a-  
Saikyo: I LIED! Then after some months I came into my mom's tummy.  
Goku: (giggles)  
Saikyo: Why're you laughing?!  
Goku: No, no just like that.  
Saikyo: Since I was only four or five my father trained me so that one day, I can be a great and powerful fighter like him. So that I can protect my Planet. Then when I was at the age of 16. One night my dad was sleeping. Suddenly something happened to him. And he was blabbering in his sleep, "KAKAROT! KAKAROT! KAKARO-OT! I'LL KILL YOU!" And slowly transformed. His muscles became bigger and bigger. He became extremely ferocious and started to destroy and demolish everything around him. I hid somewhere he couldn't find me. Everyone tried to stop him but he was too powerful and uncontrollable. Then the queen hardened her heart and ordered her arm forces to shoot him with the best gun that has been ever created in our planet. But he killed all the men. Then the queen herself shot him with that gun. And finally slowed him down. He was dying. I went running to him. He said, "Son, I'm, agh, Broly, th-the lege-legendary s-super Saiyan! To-today, I'm dying because of K-Kakarot. Find h-him and finish h-him, aghhhhh, an-and all h-his fa-family. I trained y-you mys-self. U-use th-that training to k-kill him. P-promise me! Aghhhhhh!" And I promised him that I'll find Kakarot and kill him. "Y-yes. Yes, father. I promise. I promise." I said. And he died.  
Goku: That means Broly, Broly is your father?! Broly was the King of the planet!?  
Saikyo: Yes, I am Broly's son, Saikyo, the Prince. And Broly was the King. But when father left us, I didn't cry because I promised him I'll cry only after killing you, Kakarot!

Saikyo hits Goku and tosses him in the mountains. But Goku breaks his fall. From the bushes behind Saikyo, Goten comes out saying, "Hey, we defeated Broly earlier. And now it's time for his son!" And Goten tries to kick Saikyo but Saikyo easily dodges it. And Gohan, Trunks, Pan and Vegeta also come out from the bushes. "I told you not to come!" shrieks Goku.  
"Sorry, dad! But we couldn't stop ourselves." Says Gohan. "I don't know why Mr. Piccolo's taking so much time to come here." Moans Trunks. "What! You called Piccolo?" Cries Vegeta. "Y-yes, dad." Replies Trunks.  
"We're gonna beat you, Saikyo!" says Pan. "Hey, where's Krillin, 18, Bulma and mom?!" Asks Gohan. "Fools, I thought you almost forgot about them. Here they are!" Says Saikyo and points at the East. Krillin, 18, Bulma and Chi Chi are kept tied with ropes. And shrieking loudly.  
"First you gotta fight me and defeat me! Then you can get them." Says Saikyo. "We _will_ fight you and defeat you too. But first, leave them." Says Goku. Saikyo prepares to shoot Chi Chi. "Fight me! Else she's dead meat." Warns Saikyo. "No, no! Okay, okay we'll fight you." Says Goku.  
Goku and Saikyo prepare to start their fight.

Both of them rushes towards each other. Both tries to hit each other. But Saikyo manages to hit Goku first. He hits Goku in his belly hardly.  
"Agghh!" shrieks Goku. Saikyo then grabs Goku and tosses Goku in the air and kicks him hardly on his face. Ouch! And Goku goes flying into a huge rock and hits his back. "Oh no! Goku!" Cries Krillin. "Go get that freak, Goku!" Cries Chi Chi. Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Pan and Trunks are standing far from Goku and Saikyo and watching their fight. "What, Kakarot!? Is that all you've got!?" Says Saikyo. And Goku transforms into Super Saiyan. "Hmmmmm, so that is Super Saiyan. So dull!" Says Saikyo. "Don't worry. I'll show you what's dull!" Says Goku. And charges to attack Saikyo. Why charging he transforms into Super Saiyan 3. "Wha-" Before completing his sentence Goku quickly and hardly punches Saikyo. And throws him fa-ar away. A little amount of blood comes out of Saikyo's mouth. Saikyo hits a huge mountains and the whole mountain collapses on him. Goten and Trunks scream, "Yea-ah!" Goku smiles. And after a little while, Saikyo emerges from the collapsed mountain. His blue jacket is slightly damaged. He cleans his jacket and ties it around his hip. Saikyo becomes excited. "Do you know what?! This is my most favourite jacket. And look what you did? No problem, now it's okay." Says Saikyo, "You're not that strong, after all…That was only your clothes. Now it's time for you!" says Goku. "Bring it o-on!" Says Saikyo, giving an evil smile. Goku prepares to shoot his Kamehameha wave at Saikyo. "KA…ME…HA…ME…HA-AA!" Goku chanted, as Saikyo became a little more excited and Goku shoots Kamehameha at Saikyo. Saikyo tries to withhold it but fails and the Kamehameha knocks Saikyo fa-ar away not in Goku's sight. Damn it Saikyo thought. Saikyo recovers from his fall… "Looking for someone, Kakarot!" Saikyo quickly teleports behind Goku and OOPS, striking him in the spines with a pair of hard fists. And again goes out of Goku's sight. Now Goku was confused. "I'm here, Kakarot!" Saikyo was standing right behind Goku. Goku leaps and makes a little distant from Saikyo.  
All the people standing around Goku and Saikyo became excited to see their fight. "C'mon Kakarot, show him what you've really got! I know, you can defeat him yourself!" Vegeta encourages Goku. And all the others except the cheer for Goku. "I'm sorry, father, it seems like I have no other choice left," Says Saikyo with closed eyes. His eyes closed, Saikyo slowly spreads his legs along the ground as he stretched. He slams his palms and spread his hand. A violent wind started rush around Saikyo as a harsh, red aura surrounded him. Goku can hardly open his eyes. He covers his eyes with his palm. Saikyo starts to change. He became taller and taller and his muscles were becoming bigger and bigger. His hair became golden and then light blue. His hair looked very beautiful as the rays of the sun were brushing through his thick hairs. The blood running through his veins could be seen as his body becoming larger. The victims Bulma, 18, Krillin and Chi Chi are completely frightened and bemused. Taking the chance, while Saikyo was busy transforming, Vegeta knocked the guarding and untied Bulma, Chi Chi, 18 and Krillin and told Goten, Pan and Trunks to take them as far as possible from here. Goten and Trunks took them as far as possible from the battlefield. Vegeta shoots a bunch of energy blasts at Saikyo but the blasts didn't work. The blasts did touch Saikyo but they were thrown back at Vegeta at greater speed. Saikyo laughed while transforming, "You pathetic worms, those won't work on me. HAHAHA-AHRAHAHA!" The violent wind changed into light breeze and Saikyo finally transformed. He sighs as he opened his eyes slowly. "This;" announces Saikyo, "is my ultimate form, my true form, my true power! This… Is… Legendary Super Saiyan!" All are extremely frightened and are shaking in fear. "Agh! W-we are d-doomed!" shrieks Vegeta as tears come into his eyes. He falls on his knees. Goku removes his palms from his eyes and is extremely bewildered. His eyes are wide open. Saikyo then throws his right arm out to his side. His palm wide open. There was a glamour in his eyes. "You said that_** I'm not that strong after all. **_Now I'll show you how strong I really am!" on commands, the orb of glimpsing red light formed in Saikyo's palm, gradually becoming stronger and bigger as he held it.  
Goku pulls his arms to sides. A shining, blue light formed in his palm. Goku's tail is growing as the light is forming in his palm. His tail is growing! Saikyo thought, as the glimpsing light is getting bigger and bigger. Goku is transforming into Super Saiyan 4 as the blue glimpsing light in his palm is changing into red light. "Kamehameha…" Goku chanted as the red light became much bigger and stronger, "Times 100!" And Goku launches the orb at Saikyo, like a bullet.  
"Dark Slicer!" Saikyo yelled as well, throwing his arms forward, launching his orb. Both of their attacks meeting each other, forcing against each other. A dusty wind was blowing. All could hardly open their eyes. Vegeta shrieked while covering his eyes, "Agh! Kakarot's n-new move." "Father, you can do it!" Gohan and Goten prayed for their father and joined him. Now it is, Gohan, Goten and Goku's  
Kamehameha versus Saikyo's Dark Slicer. "HAAAAAAAAHHH!" The four of them yelled as their attacks got stronger and stronger.  
"KAKAROT!" Saikyo yelled as his attack got stronger and pushing Goku, Gohan and Goten's Kamehameha farther. "H-h-how co-could i-it be?!" Cries Goku. "H-his single energy i-is st-stronger than our Ka-meha-meha-a!" Gohan shrieks as he gives more of his power in the shot. "Hraaahhhh!" Goten yells as the shot becomes more powerful.  
"This… Is too much!" Goku yells, "C'mon! We can do it!" The three of them yells all together and producing more strength and more energy into the Kamehameha! Vegeta shoots Saikyo with an energy blast to interrupt him. And Goku, Gohan and Goten use the opportunity and knocks Saikyo off. The dusty wind stopped to blow and the dust began to clear… "Did we finally did it!?" Asks Gohan. "I don't think, you did." Vegeta replies from far. "Where's Chi Chi and the others?!" Asks Goku. "They-" before completing his comment, Vegeta seems to be shocked to death! "K-K-Ka-Kar-rot!" Vegeta points behind Goku. Goku, Gohan and Goten turn back and see that….. Saikyo is still alive and angrier than before. He has his favourite blue jacket in his hand. The jacket is severely damaged. "L-look, what you did to my jacket!" Says Saikyo very angrily. Goku, Gohan and Goten are totally freaked out. "Oh dear!" Cries Goten. And Saikyo teleports behind them and strikes all of them at once with a roundhouse kick. And sends them flying in the thick air and blasting them with hundreds of Ki blasts! The Ki blasts hit them before they could even know! Gohan, the top of his clothes are torn to shreds and blood draining from his mouth. He's half dead and lying on the ground. And Goten, his pant is totally torn to shreds, blood trickling from most of his body parts. Goku is severely harmed. But he can still fight because he blocked most of the blasts. Goku starts to rush towards the forest and Saikyo chases him. Trunks and Vegeta also follow them. Goku, flying and flying and reaches the battlefield where he and Vegeta fought for the first time. Goku lands on the ground and wears off his damaged orange top. Saikyo also reaches there and lands on the ground. "Why're you running, Kakarot!?" He said, "I thought you could beat me!" "Agh! S-Saikyo, I totally forgot that you are Broly's son." Says Goku. "Oh! Now you remember." Says Saikyo. "Yes, now I do." Says Goku. Vegeta says to his son, "Trunks, go from here! RIGHT NOW!" "B-but dad!" Cries Trunks. "I said, GO!" Says Vegeta. The disappointed Trunks sadly leaves from there. Goku spreads his legs along the ground and rises his hands. "What're doing?! Worm. Exercising!? Hahahahahah!" Laughs Saikyo.  
"People of the whole universe, I beg you, sun, moon, rivers, trees, Nameks, plants share me all of your energy!" Begs Goku from the whole universe. A huge red globe formed in the sky. "What is that, Kakarot?! A red Spirit Bomb?!" Asks Vegeta. "M-my new technique. Vegeta handle him for a little while, p-please." Goku requests Vegeta. "Hey, you big fat ugly blob! We nearly killed that fool Broly earlier! So what the hell are you!?" Vegeta provokes Saikyo. And transforms into Super Saiyan 2. "Hey, how dare you say such things about father?! I'll slice you in to pieces, you fool!" Saying it Saikyo charges to Vegeta and Vegeta leaps high in the air and kicks Saikyo hardly on his head! Ouch! Saikyo cries. Vegeta transforms into Super Saiyan level 4 as the globe above Goku's hands become bigger and glimpser. "Agh! That hairy body, again!?" Shrieks Saikyo. Vegeta gets behind Saikyo and strikes him mercilessly in his back with a hard fist! And hits him with a combo of ten kicks mixed with seven punches and throws him in the air and jumps a little more above and strikes him in his belly hardly and slams him on the ground! Ouch, Saikyo is hurt badly but he stands up, spreads his legs along the ground and throws his arms spreading a little. He starts to change. A violent wind again started to rush, this time a little stronger than before. A reddish aura surrounded Saikyo. "Wh-what!? He's transforming. Again!? H-how!?" The bewildered Vegeta is totally shocked to death for seeing Saikyo transforming again. On the other hand, Goku's "new" technique, the red glimpsing orb getting bigger and bigger and bigger. "J-just a li-little m-more, Vegeta!" Says Goku. "How much more, Kakarot!? Look, this bull is transforming again!" Shrieks Vegeta. "I c-can see that!" Says Goku. Vegeta tries to get near Saikyo but the force of Saikyo's power tosses Vegeta faraway each time he tries to get near him. Vegeta shoots his Final Flash at Saikyo but it just doesn't work. Red, shining fur is growing on Saikyo's body. But his chest, his six pack muscles and his palm are clean. And his tail got red. His body is becoming larger and stronger and taller as he transformed. But Goku's still focusing on his new attack. And the red glimpsing orb or globe is becoming bigger and bigger… Saikyo finishes his transformation. He sighs and says, "(sighs) Vegeta, how's this?!" Vegeta is completely puzzled and frightened. He couldn't even move in fear. He was shaking. His heart was pounding in his chest. "This form, of mine is called…" Says Saikyo, "Legendary Super Saiyan level 4!" Even I am surprised, legendary Super Saiyan four, whoa! Okay, now Vegeta hardened himself. "L-legendary Super Saiyan 4, how!" Vegeta thought. Saikyo charged to Vegeta and Vegeta couldn't even see him and Saikyo hardly punched Vegeta in his belly. "Aaaaaghh!" He coughed, a great amount of blood spilling to the ground from his lips. "It is ready!" Announces Goku, "Red powered Spirit Bomb times 10!" And Goku launches the Red Powered Spirit Bomb at Saikyo who was far from Goku. Saikyo throws Vegeta fa-ar away and turns back and perceives that the Spirit Bomb is approaching him. Vegeta went flying through hundreds of rocks far away from them. The Spirit Bomb was a marvelous one. It was red and glimpsing. Saikyo withholds it but he can hardly open his eyes because it was glimpsing. Goku generates more power in the Spirit Bomb. The ground beneath Saikyo's feet was vanishing. "You were amazing! But now, you have to go where you truly belong! Haaaaaaaahhhhh!" Goku yells, generating more power in the Spirit Bomb. And Saikyo plunges into it, screaming in pain. "Agghhh. It is like f-fire! Aghhhhhh! IT BURNS!" Goku pushes the Spirit Bomb and the Spirit Bomb swallows Saikyo and vanishes in the air along with Saikyo... "It is o-over, at last! (Sighs)" Goku sighs. The wind stopped to blow, the ground was torn to shreds. Goku falls from the air and crashing in his original form, unable to hold the Super Saiyan level 4 any longer. Goku throws his tired body on the dusty ground. His body is totally beaten and bloodied. His clothes torn up in a mess. He sighs, longing for the other Z fighters to come. He closes his eyes for a while.

Suddenly, he hears someone calling out for him. He slowly opens his eyes and notices that Krillin with Chi Chi, Gohan, Goten, Bulma, 18, Pan, Trunks and Vegeta are here. Gohan, Goten and Vegeta are totally beaten and bloodied like Goku. Goku rises up and sits. Chi Chi hugs Goku tightly. Everybody gave Goku a clownish look. Goku blushes and says to Chi Chi, "I-I'm okay, Ch-Chi Chi" Goku is slightly feeling shy! "Here I am!" Someone made a dramatic entrance... "Wha-at!? You came now!?" Gohan asks the person. "Hahahahahah!" Goten and Trunks laugh, holding their stomach. Everybody laugh. "Oh c'mon you're late," Trunks says, "Mr. Piccolo…" Vegeta couldn't stop himself from laughing. Hahahahahah! He laughed as tears dropped from his eyes. Krillin helps Goku to stand up and cleans his body. "The fight is over, Piccolo." Says Goku. "And it was an incredible one!" Says Vegeta, "Kakarot, did that new technique of yours, worked?" "Yeah, else I wouldn't alive now." Replies Goku with a smile. Goten and Trunks are still laughing. "Stop it! You brats!" Piccolo scolds them and they stand straight as an arrow. "Oh, honey you're totally beaten out! Let me help you." Bulma says and helps Vegeta to stand straight. "Okay, the fight is over…." Goku says, "Let's go home and eat!" All the Z fighters and their wives rejoiced as the threat was erased from the earth once again, because of the Z fighters!

Yeah! 

And; ooh! Oh dear! I totally forgot about Videl. Well she's gone abroad with her father. For some work…..

The earth was once again saved from evil… Goku, Vegeta and the other Z fighters are on a rest. After the rest they are going to train more and more.

Who knows, what comes next?! 


End file.
